Her
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Sel, are you even paying attention?" Selena's teacher sighed. "Selena, if you don't stop day dreaming you'll fail, your grade will drop dramatically knowing your grade now. Come on now." Selena sighed as well to mock her teacher's. "I'm sorry! It's just... Demi." She smiled then frowned quickly after. "It sucks to like someone so much and they not even notice you." -Demena/Lovez


"Sel, are you even paying attention?" Selena's teacher sighed. "Selena, if you don't stop day dreaming you'll fail, your grade will drop dramatically knowing your grade now. Come on now."

Selena sighed as well to mock her teacher's. "I'm sorry! It's just... Demi." She smiled then frowned quickly after. "It sucks to like someone so much and they not even notice you." Selena pouted and put her head down on the desk, groaning.

Mrs. Munroe grinned and pushed the worksheet aside. "I know how you feel, I was a teenager too, I haven't always been old ya'know? Look, I know it's a lot of thinking and to be day dreaming about, but honey your grade is suffering because of it. We have you in here at lunch; don't make me put you here after school too." She frowned and reaches over rubbing Selena's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Selena murmured and grabbed the worksheet looking at all the math problems, finally starting on it after twenty minutes. Mrs. Munroe smiled happily until she heard the door open and groaned watching the student walk in.

Selena looked up and caught her breath in her throat, coughing because of it then blushing hard. It was Demi. She was in her red basketball shorts that went past her knees and a black t-shirt with a basketball in a goal on it. Demi smirked and grabbed the ropes of her little drawstring bag on her shoulders. "Sup Sonny? She asked Mrs. Munroe, and then started playing with things on her desk.

Mrs. Munroe sighed and looked over at her, batting her hands away. "It's Mrs. Munroe. What are you doing?" She asked her. "I'm tutoring." She pointed to Selena. Mrs. Munroe looked over Selena's face; Selena was in another one of her trances, looking over Demi. Sonny just shook her head and chuckled. Selena then looked away and blushed more.

Demi looked at Selena then the work and smirked. "Algebra?" Demi then walked behind Sonny's desk and opened one of the drawers. "You ate all the mints?" She yelled, upset.

"Probably because they're mine!" Sonny proclaimed. "What do you want Demi?"

"Just letting you know I won't be here next hour." She shrugged and sat on the desk. "I and a couple of friends are going somewhere."

"Thanks for being honest." Sonny said sarcastically. "Where to?"

"Why do you want to know?" Demi asked with a small laugh. She then didn't let her answer. "To a substation down the road. I have to get some real food. The cafeteria sucks."

That's when Sonny raised an eyebrow and sat up looking at Selena who had her attention on the back of Demi since she was facing the other way. "Oh yeah? Well Selena here works for her dad at the substation on Waverly."

Demi turned her attention on Selena and instantly saw Selena perk up and start fiddling with her fingers. "Think you could hook me up with a discount?" She smirked.

Selena opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly and dug through her purse. She grabbed a coupon and handed it to her.

"Dude, I was just kidding, but thanks!" Demi said excitedly. Sonny looked at Demi and narrowed her eyes at Selena silently telling her to speak to her. "Hey, you want to come?" Demi asked getting the hint.

Selena looked at her and bit her lip. She then looked at Mrs. Munroe. Sonny nodded and sighed sitting back. "I'll excuse you two if you bring me back a milkshake." She chuckled.

Demi ruffled Sonny's hair and jumped down. "Let's get going!" She ran out of the room. Sonny laughed again and fixed her hair.

"Go Russo!" Mrs. Munroe grinned.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispered and got up. "Thank you Mrs. Munroe." She smiled.

"Come on you!" Demi yelled from the hall.

"So, Selena Russo, right?" Demi asked while driving down the road. She was leaned back in her seat and had one hand on the wheel, the other occupied on her phone.

Selena was surprised at that. She thought she was unnoticed by Demi. "Yeah." She murmured.

Demi nodded and looked down at her phone then up at the road.

"You really shouldn't be texting and driving."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah actually." Selena whispered. "You could get into a wreck."

Demi looked over at her and then back down at her phone, then the road. "Well I haven't yet and I do it all the time." She shrugged. "Don't worry we're not going to die." She chuckled then turned right, pulling into the substation parking lot. "We're here."


End file.
